Astrology in the Feudal Era
by Scorpiogal
Summary: Now really, with a pen name like mine, how could you not expect this? *COMPATIBILITY CHARTS UP!*
1. Gemini Shippou

Now really, with a pen name like "Scorpiogal", how could you not expect me to write something like this?  
  
I don't own Inu Yasha, in fact I don 't draw comics at all. I work at McDonalds, (temporarily of course. (Hopefully.));;;;;; I also don't own Little Giant Encyclopedia of the Zodiac. That is the best zodiac book I ever bought!  
  
Chapter 1:Gemini Shippou  
  
Nighttime in the Feudal era, the fire died down at the camp on the hill and Shippou was yawning for sleep. Kagome wasn't even tired; she knew she shouldn't have had that Gatorade before she went to sleep. (an: That's like me after Taekwondo.) She pulled up the sleeve of her fall uniform and looked at her new glow watch. Shippou looked at it and jumped back when she pushed a button and made it light up. She has foxfire like me now! He thought.  
  
"It's only 5:00! Why is it so dark?" she said looking up at the sky. She gasped at the sight of the Milky Way.  
  
"What? Don't they have stars in your time?" Inu Yasha asked.  
  
"They do," Kagome said in awe, "But the city is usually too bright and the sky isn't nearly as clear enough to see them." That's when she remembered the new book that brought with her. "Hey, guys! Don't go to sleep yet! I want you to see this book I have!"  
  
"It's too dark Kagome, we can't see anything!" Sango said. Kagome pouted then remembered she had a battery-powered lantern. She pulled it out of her bottomless backpack along with the book. She turned the lantern on and started to flip through the book.  
  
"What's that?" Shippou said climbing onto her shoulder.  
  
"It's a Zodiac book that my cousin sent me." Kagome said.  
  
"Oh so you have an interest in the zodiac too, Lady Kagome." Miroku said sitting next to her. "It's said that Buddha invited all of the animals to visit him, but for some reason only twelve showed up. So Buddha rewarded them by giving each of them a year where they would be honored in throughout history. The animals' years were put in order by who showed up at Buddha's home first. In order they are rat, ox, tiger, rabbit, dragon, snake, horse, goat, monkey, rooster, dog, and pig."  
  
Kagome sat in awed silence for a second then said, "Well that one is nice, but I'm talking about the Greek Zodiac. It has some animals in it. The legends are different and these are for months not years so they are a little bit more narrowed down."  
  
Miroku looked disappointed, "They're not true." He said.  
  
Kagome realized she must've insulted his monkshood. "They put it in a book though." She said. "It's usually always true when they put it in a book." She watched him looking all insulted. "Your right, it's not true," she said. "But it's still fun to see what it says."  
  
Miroku said nothing for a few seconds then sighed and went back to his normal smooth confidence and said, "Well, if it's just for fun," Sango, Miroku and Shippou sat next to her. Inu Yasha sat nearby.  
  
(an: Let's just assume they have the same calendar as we do.)  
  
"Alright, who wants to go first?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Me me me!" Shippou shouted.  
  
"Alright, Shippou, when were you born?" Kagome asked holding up the book.  
  
"June 5th." He smiled.  
  
Kagome looked at her book then said, "Shippou, you're a Gemini!"  
  
"Cool! What does that mean?" Shippou asked.  
  
"Gemini is the sign of the twins." Kagome started.  
  
"That's not an animal sign." Miroku grumbled.  
  
"Please let me finish." Kagome said. "It is the third sign of the Zodiac and is associated with communication, articulation, speech, dexterity, nimbleness grace."  
  
Inu Yasha snorted. "What are you laughing about?!" Shippou said whapping him on the head.  
  
"Dexterity? Nimbleness? Grace?? Now we know that this book is wrong." Inu Yasha said.  
  
"Will you shut up!" Kagome shouted. "I'm trying to read this." Fire erupted around her.  
  
Inu Yasha backed off with a sweatdrop. Shippou smiled and said, "Meow!" the he pretended to crack a whip.  
  
"Why you!" Inu Yasha grabbed Shippou by the head.  
  
BAM!!  
  
Kagome smacked Inu Yasha on the head with her book. He dropped Shippou and clutched his head. Shippou jumped into Kagome's arms and stuck his tongue out at Inu Yasha. Inu Yasha growled at him.  
  
"We're getting you next, Inu Yasha. So behave!" she said. She set Shippou in her lap and read on, "intelligent, intuition, youth, and freedom."  
  
"Well that kind of sounds likes Shippou." Sango said.  
  
Kagome read the next thing, "Shippou, your spiritual goal is to learn how to cooperate."  
  
Inu Yasha fell over laughing. Kagome rolled her eyes and told the angry Shippou, He's next so don't worry about it."  
  
"Which should I read first?" she asked, "The positive characteristics or the negative?"  
  
"Read the negative." Inu Yasha said.  
  
"An unhappy or frustrated Gemini may display some of the not so attractive traits." Kagome read them in a list. "Restless, quickly bored-"  
  
"Oh yeah." Inu Yasha said.  
  
"Impractical, impatient or irritable-"  
  
"That's him."  
  
"Gossipy, nervous, manipulative, noncommittal, dual personality."  
  
"Shippou, they've got you written down on scrolls." Inu Yasha.  
  
"Shippou growled at him. "Kagome!" he said looking up at her sadly.  
  
"I'm reading the positive now, Shippou." She said. "Inquisitive, entertaining and charming, broad minded, youthful, quick, stimulating and inventive." She smiled at Inu Yasha, "What'dya know! They do have him written down."  
  
"Inu Yasha said nothing but, "Feh!"  
  
"Are we gonna make fun of Inu Yasha now?" Shippou asked.  
  
"No, we're gonna read about the Gemini child." Kagome said. She turned to the page and began to read, "The typical Gemini child loves chattering, will become irritable if cooped up, needs lots of space to explore, in friendly, is bright and alert, can be quite precocious-"  
  
"What does 'precocious mean?" Shippou asked.  
  
"It means you're a smart kid for your age." Kagome said.  
  
"Ha! That's a laugh." Inu Yasha said.  
  
"The bigger they are, the harder they fall Mr. Next." Kagome said. She read on, "Likes to use his hands, may be ambidextrous, and he can often mimic others."  
  
"That actually sounds a lot like Shippou." Sango said.  
  
Everyone looked at Miroku, "Well, it kind of does." He said.  
  
"That was Shippou and now it's Inu Yasha's turn." Kagome said. "Inu Yasha, when were you born?"  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
I'm sorry, but there is actually a reason for cliff-hangers. I almost always use cliff-hangers, I'm just trying to keep you interested. Please review, when you review, it feeds my story and makes me feel important. 


	2. Aries Inu Yasha

This chapter should be fun. I like being mean to the dog demon.  
  
Phrase of the day: One tequila, two tequila, three tequila, floor.  
  
I still don't own Inu Yasha, I'd be a happy girl if I did though.  
  
Chapter 2: Aries Inu Yasha  
  
  
  
"None of your business." Inu Yasha said.  
  
"Really, when were you born?" Kagome asked.  
  
"I don't give away my birthday." Inu Yasha said.  
  
Suddenly Sesshoumaru ran up, "He was born on April 14th." He said. Then he ran away again.  
  
Kagome smiled at Inu Yasha, "You were born on Easter?"  
  
Inu Yasha blushed and looked away angrily.  
  
Kagome flipped through her book, "Well it seems that Inu Yasha is an Aries."  
  
"What's that? A dog?" Miroku asked.  
  
"No, Aries is a ram." Kagome said.  
  
"What?! A ram!" Inu Yasha said. "I ain't no ram!"  
  
"That was a double negative." Kagome said. "And relax, it's only a horoscope."  
  
She turned to the meanings. "Aries is the first sign of the zodiac. It represents self assertion-"  
  
"That's him." Sango said.  
  
"Action, challenge, daring, adventure-"  
  
"It wouldn't be a good manga series if he wasn't." Miroku said.  
  
"Aggression, competition, winning, being first-"  
  
"That is so him, it's scary." Shippou said.  
  
"Courage, nobility," Kagome sweatdropped at the next ones, " honesty?  
  
Openness?? HAH!!!"  
  
"What?" Inu Yasha asked.  
  
"You are so not open. You won't even talk during meals!" Kagome said.  
  
"That's because I'm eating." He said. "Just continue reading."  
  
She sighed and said, "Well that was the last of the meanings. I'll read the positive traits." After a second she said, "Is a leader-"  
  
"What?" Shippou said. "Inu Yasha's not the leader!"  
  
"I'm the strongest one here and the manga is named after me." Inu Yasha said. "I am the leader."  
  
"Takes risks for others, defends the vulnerable-"  
  
Inu Yasha stared at Sango, Miroku and Shippou.  
  
"What?!?" Sango shouted, "Why are you looking us for?!?"  
  
"Nothing." Inu Yasha said quickly.  
  
Kagome continued, "An Aries life is an open book, again, false. It took you months to open up."  
  
"That's how I stay alive!" he said, "Maybe you would just invite a demon in off the street-"  
  
"That's how I met you!" she shouted.  
  
"Why don't you continue Kagome, I want to know what it says about me." Sango said.  
  
"Oh, right!" Kagome remembered what she was doing. She read the next one and blushed lightly.  
  
"Well?" What does it say?" Inu Yasha asked.  
  
"Will give life for the loved one." She said.  
  
Inu Yasha blushed a little and Shippou held up a manga book, "Hey! We saw that in book 9!" Inu Yasha tried to grab it from him but Shippou ran behind Kagome.  
  
"Alright, the NEGATIVE traits." Kagome smiled evily. "Must be the boss-"  
  
Miroku, Sango and Shippou looked at Inu Yasha. He shouted, "WHAT?!?"  
  
"Brashness, blind to his or her effect on others-"  
  
Inu Yasha remembered the times he made her cry.  
  
"Intolerance, jealousy-"  
  
"What? I am not jealous!" he said.  
  
Shippou coughed the word, "Kouga."  
  
"Dislikes being told what to do."  
  
"What's so bad about that?" he asked.  
  
Kagome rolled her eyes and said, "Alright the Aries male. The face is long and eyes are steady and somewhat piercing-not looking through you, but certainly looking at you as if to challenge you." She looked at his eyes and shuddered. "Has a strong body, Has dominating sex appeal, walks with an air of nobility-"  
  
Inu Yasha just sat there beaming with pride, "Your right!" he said. "That's a very honest book."  
  
"Oh please!" Kagome said. Then she read on, "Dresses in clothes appropriate to the occasion at hand." She raised an eyebrow, "You always dress the same!"  
  
"Hey! I can't help it if red is my color!" he said.  
  
The typical Aries is fiercely competitive, appears to be self assured, is enterprising, has very clear goals, needs to win, uses wit and brains to get what he wants." Kagome wasn't sure about the last one and Inu Yasha saw it in her expression.  
  
"That's me!" he shouted.  
  
"Uh-huh." She said. "Okay, who's next? How about you, Sango? When were you born?"  
  
  
  
QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQq  
  
Do you think I made the right choice in making him an Aries? Review please, they my writing fuel! ^_^ 


	3. Scorpio Sango

I can't make any promises on who will be what, I arranged their signs before I started the story.  
  
Phrase of the Day: Life is just a phase your going through.you'll get over it.  
  
Hi! Another day, another chapter. It took a long time to get the second chapter out because we're in the process of moving. This chapter is Sango's. I know what you're thinking, but the reason why I made her a Scorpio is I think I'm a lot like her.  
  
I already told you that I don't own Inu Yasha! Stop DOGGING me!!!!  
  
Chapter 3: Scorpio Sango  
  
  
  
"I was born November third." Sango said.  
  
"Wow! Look at that! You're a Scorpio scorpion." Kagome said.  
  
"What's great about that?" Sango asked.  
  
"Well my cousin told me Scorpio is one of the most passionate signs of the zodiac." Kagome said. That's when she caught Miroku's attention.  
  
Kagome read the page, "Scorpio is associated with birth, life, death, sex-"  
  
Miroku went up to Sango and held her hands, "Please bear my child."  
  
She growled and elbowed him in the nose. Then she turned back to Kagome. "Wow." She said, "That sounds deep!"  
  
"Your spiritual goal is to learn the meaning of selfless love." Kagome said.  
  
"What's selfless love?" Sango asked.  
  
"Exactly." Kagome read on, "Positive traits: Self critical, penetrating, investigative, passionately caring, protective, magnetic, dynamic, probing, emotional, sensual, compassionate, concerned, unshockable, intense concentration, understands failing-"  
  
Miroku smiled at her with a look on his face that Sango didn't like. She picked up a rock and threw it at his head. "STOP UNDRESSING ME WITH YOUR EYES!" she shouted.  
  
"AHEM!" Kagome said. "Negative traits!" she gave the traits a quick look over, "Oh my!" she said. Then she read them aloud, "Self destructive, Ruthless, overbearing, suspicious, jealous, possessive, dangerous, quick tempered, obstinant, moody, sadistic, insulting, secretive, intolerant, cunning, vindictive."  
  
Everyone scooted three feet away from Sango. She sighed and sweatdropped.  
  
"Scorpio female," Kagome read. "Has a compact and well proportioned body, is slender but has a rather thick waist, has legs that are often short and thick-"  
  
"That does sound like me." Sango said. "I have fat legs."  
  
"Don't put yourself down Sango." Kagome said.  
  
"Yeah, you're beautiful." Miroku said scooting in closer. Sango smiled and blushed.  
  
"See look," Kagome said. "Has attractive looks, even when frowning. Personality traits: The typical Scorpio women is poised and apparently cool, never uses flattery, only smiles when she means it-"  
  
Sango's smile and blushing grew.  
  
"Regards flirting and flattery as insulting-"  
  
Sango looked at Miroku and shouted, "Hint hint hint hint hint!!"  
  
"Sure Sango," he smiled coolly, "I know you like it."  
  
She looked at him like she hadn't expected that comment.  
  
"Do I make you horny, Baby?" he smiled.  
  
SMACK!  
  
Sango sat by Kagome blushing angrily.  
  
Kagome read on regardless, "Wants to dominate but can except some restriction in the end in order to win. Has many talents, all used with passion, is loyal to family and home, sets and keeps her own standard." Then she looked up at Sango. "That sounds very much like you Sango."  
  
Sango nodded and smiled. "Thank you Kagome."  
  
"Okay, who's next? How about it Miroku? Do you want to hear what it says about you?"  
  
Miroku shrugged and said. "Okay, sure. It might be interesting."  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
I am so Scorpio, Ihave blue Scorpio socks and a Scorpio ring from Avon.  
  
What do you think? Reviews wanted. 


	4. Libra Miroku

And now the long awaited, Miroku! I hope you enjoy his sign description. By the way, I just got my 10th grade schedule and I have in order: Intro to 3D Art, Computer keyboarding, World History, Chemistry 1, Lunch, Honors English 10, German 3, and Geometry. Lucky me. ;;;;;;;  
  
Chapter 4: Libra Miroku  
  
  
  
"I was born September 30th." Miroku said. Expecting what ever it was, not to be an animal.  
  
"Well, lucky you Miroku!" Kagome said. "You're a libra!"  
  
"And that is?" Miroku asked.  
  
"Libra is the scales!" Kagome said. "I hear they are the beautiful people of the zodiac."  
  
All of a sudden, Miroku was interested. "Really?"  
  
"Yeah!" Kagome said, hoping she was right. She read under the picture of Libra scales, "The seventh sign of the zodiac is concerned with partnership, relationships-"  
  
Miroku gazed over at Sango again. She glared back as if to say, 'Dial 1-800- YOU WISH.'  
  
"-ideas, opinions, politics, diplomacy, music, harmony, balance, romance, tact, argument-" O_o "SELF CONTROL??"  
  
"Ah, hell no," Sango said standing up. "There's no way he's a libra!"  
  
Miroku looked up at her and said, "I have plenty of self control, when I want to use it." Then he turned back to the reader, "Please continue, Lady Kagome."  
  
She was happy that he was now interested. She continued, "Good manners, personal appearance, refinement, sophistication, good taste, rational thought, ideas for social well-being."  
  
"Miroku looked around as no one commented. "Well?" he asked. "Does that not sound like me?"  
  
"I guess so." Kagome said. Sango stayed silent, Shippou nodded.  
  
"Feh." Inu Yasha said.  
  
(An: I don't know about you, but I think it sounds like him.)  
  
"Would you like to hear the positive or negative traits first?" Kagome asked.  
  
Sango looked over her shoulder and gasped, "No way! He only has seven negative traits!"  
  
Miroku beamed and said, "That's because Libras are perfect."  
  
"If they were perfect, they wouldn't have any negative traits." Shippou said.  
  
"But we're so close to perfect it's scary!" he said. "I'll take the positive."  
  
Kagome read them off, "Cooperative, good companion-"  
  
Miroku looked at Sango and said, "A good companion." She looked away.  
  
"-Artistic, refined, has clear opinions, good negotiator, loving and romantic, very strong beliefs-"  
  
"Well, he is a priest.sort of." Shippou said.  
  
"-Sense of fair play, uses intellect when going into action, sincere, charming, communicative."  
  
Miroku smiled and said, "This is so much fun lady Kagome! That sounds just like me!"  
  
"Oh please." Sango said sitting next to Kagome, "Why don't you read the negative traits so we can see just how perfect he is."  
  
Kagome read them, though she was a little sad to rain on his parade, "Narcisstic, Indolent or sulky, fearful, indecisive, manipulative, overbearing, flirtatious."  
  
Sango cleared her throat.  
  
"Alright, the Libra male." Kagome said. "The libra man is usually handsome and never ugly." Miroku beamed with manly pride.  
  
Kagome smiled evilly at Sango and said, "Is that a sunburn or a blush, Sango?"  
  
Miroku slapped his hands together and pointed , "See! I told you she wanted me!"  
  
"Get over yourself!" Sango shouted. Then she turned to Kagome, "Keep reading!"  
  
"Um, has a fine bone structure and balanced features, has a clear and very charming voice, dresses with discrimination in very subtle colors, is usually graceful and athletic."  
  
Miroku smiled and said, "I think there might actually be something to this Greek zodiac."  
  
"Well, I'm glad you approve!" Kagome sais and read the character and personality traits. "Gives advice freely, is a master in the art of romance- "  
  
"Now that can't be true!" Miroku said, "I must've asked every women in Japan if she would bear my child with all of the charm I could muster, and they still said no."  
  
"That's pretty sad, Miroku." Inu Yasha said.  
  
"I wouldn't speak if I were you." Miroku said.  
  
"Yeah, you're a worser case!" Shippou said.  
  
Inu Yasha smacked Shippou away.  
  
Kagome smacked him in the head with her small yet thick zodiac book, "Don't hurt him!" then she went back to reading, "Is interested in the opposite sex at all ages."  
  
Everyone looked at Miroku and scoot four feet away from him.  
  
Miroku tsked and said, "It's not like that! You guys are sick!"  
  
Sango coughed, "Molester!"  
  
"Is very trustworthy, enjoys art and needs harmony, can be lavish with money, spending on things that will bring happiness."  
  
"He doesn't always use money to get those kind of things." Sango glared at him.  
  
"Welcome to the feudal era, Baby." Miroku said.  
  
"You're sick." Sango said.  
  
"I thought my horoscope was very entertaining." He said.  
  
"Well that's everyone." Kagome closed the book quickly and jumped over to her sleeping bag. "Good night!"  
  
"Wait a minute!" Inu Yasha suddenly said, "I didn't sit through their lame horoscopes and you slapping me in the head for nothing! You haven't read about yourself."  
  
"Oh you don't want to hear mine." Kagome said flipping the pages of her paperback book.  
  
"Uh-uh, you aren't getting off the hook that easy." He said, "I'm not letting anyone sleep until you read your negative traits."  
  
"I'll say it!" Kagome threatened.  
  
"I'm putting my foot down on this one." Inu Yasha said.  
  
"I'm about to put your head down!" Kagome said.  
  
"Yeah, come on Kagome!" Miroku said. "It was your idea to read them anyway."  
  
Kagome held up the book and blushed, "This is sooo embarrassing."  
  
Inu Yasha smirked and thought, 'This should be good.'  
  
Then Kagome freaked out and shoved the book into Sango's hands, "Here, you read it, Sango."  
  
Sango was a little bit overwhelmed at the responsibility then asked, "O- okay. When were you born?"  
  
HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
  
LA! How do you like it? I used to have a boyfriend who was a Libra. (Oh that's lame. ;;;;;;) I just related me and my ex boyfriend to Miroku and Sango.) =^ ^= What does that mean?!? 


	5. Sagittarius Kagome

would've expected more people to flock to Miroku's sign, buuuut I guess not. Oooh well on to Kagome's sign, (And later we can get to the juicy part of the book! ^_^ WOOHOO! LOVE SIGNS! COMPATIBITLITY CHARTS FOR ALL YOU OUT ZERE!)  
  
I don't own Inu and the gang, I just make up their signs.  
  
  
  
Chapter 5: Sagittarius Kagome  
  
  
  
"I was born on December 8th." Kagome said.  
  
Sango looked at the dates. "Saggi-tar-eh-uss?"  
  
"Sagittarius!" Kagome corrected her.  
  
Sango flipped through the book blindly. "How do you know what's where?" Kagome held one side of the book, "Look here, along the edge of the pages are the symbols of the signs, when one is colored in, that's the one you're reading about. Sagittarius has the little picture that looks like an arrow."  
  
Sango flipped through the book in one direction until she stopped. "Ah! I found it!" She started to read, "The ninth sign of the zodiac is philosophy, idealism, religion, spiritual growth, optimism, positive outlook, forward planning, travel, freedom of movement, outdoors-"  
  
"Well, I get a lot of that, being around Inu Yasha." Kagome said.  
  
"What?" he said, "Freedom of movement?"  
  
"No, travel and the outdoors. Go ahead Sango."  
  
"-Honesty, justice, morality, imagination, aspirations, open- mindedness-"  
  
"Well of course." Inu Yasha said, "About half of the battles we get ourselves into are because you say,"-and he mimicked her voice, "Let's help, Inu Yasha!' What you really mean is 'go fight for them Inu Yasha-!"  
  
"Sit!" Kagome said.  
  
WHAM!  
  
He lifted his head out of the dirt, "And what happened to justice and morality!"  
  
"SIT!" Kagome shouted.  
  
WHAM!!!  
  
"Sorry for his interruption Sango, continue." Kagome said.  
  
"-Wit, intellect, flashes of intuition, generosity, pleasure, romance."  
  
They looked over at Kagome. She blinked and said, "Okay, I'd rather not go there."  
  
Sango looked back at the book, "Your spiritual goal is to learn to use your talents to guide others."  
  
"I think she's already learned that." Miroku said.  
  
"Um, positive characteristics." Sango said. "Frank and open, optimistic, sees the best in people, honest and fair-minded-"  
  
"Sure!" said Shippou, "She'd have to if she's stayed with Inu Yasha this long." The dog demon kicked him in the head.  
  
"-Spiritual, Enthusiastic, inspiring, disarmingly happy, stimulating, happy-go-lucky, holds no grudges, sensual."  
  
"Well that last part makes me sound like some kind of high circus clown." Kagome said, but no one really knew what she meant.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, now read the negative." Inu Yasha said.  
  
"Okay," Sango said. "Argumentive, Impatient to be moving-"  
  
"Yeah right" Inu Yasha said.  
  
"-A gambler at heart-"  
  
Everyone looked at Kagome in shock. She blushed deeply and said, "What?!"  
  
"Can be a fanatic, hotheaded, fails to plan adequately-"  
  
"That's not true!" Kagome suddenly said. "I lead a double life and it's all about planning! The only subject I'm failing in is math!"  
  
She looked at the quiet around her then sat down quietly, "Sorry, go ahead." She nodded to Sango.  
  
"Tends to preach-"  
  
"No I don't." Kagome said.  
  
"-Denies sadness-"  
  
"Yeah right, she's a crybaby." Inu Yasha said.  
  
SIT!" Kagome said,  
  
WHAM!!!!  
  
Sango cleared her throat impatiently, "Uncommitted."  
  
Inu Yasha said nothing and looked away with his ears pressed against his head.  
  
Kagome glared at him and said, "I'm still here aren't I?"  
  
"Okay that's all of them." Sango said. "Now what do I do?"  
  
"Keep turning the pages until you see the words Sagittarius female."  
  
Sango turned the page and said, "What's this? Lucky connections?" she looked at Kagome. "Why didn't you read this part of ours?"  
  
Kagome waved at her at said, "Oh it's not important."  
  
Sango read it anyway, "Lucky colors: blue royal blue, purple and white. Plants: rush, oak, fig, and hyssop. Perfume: lignaloes Gemstones: jacinth, lapis lazuli, metal: tin. Tarot card: temperance. Animals: horse and (An: Ooh!) dog." She turned the page and read the Sagittarius female.  
  
"The typical Sagittarius women has an oval face, a high forehead, and a pointed chin, has a tall and slender body, has eys that are steady, bright, open, and honest, has movement that is purosefull and gracefull."  
  
"What do you think, Inu Yasha?" Shippou said. He noticed the dog boy staring at her. He came out of his acoma and said, "Sure, I guess."  
  
"Behavior and personality traits." Sango said. "The typical Sagittarius women is honest, enjoys freedom of thought and travel, will laugh about her misfortunes and mistakes, even when she is upset or in pain, is angry if her integrity is questioned, is kindhearted, though sometimes tactless, can be deceived in romance, but rarely lead in other area's of life."  
  
Kagome glared at Inu Yasha. He felt her cold gase in the back of his head and winced.  
  
"-Enjoys taking risks, both physical and intellectual, is often unconventional in relationships-"  
  
"What does unconventional mean?" Shippou said.  
  
"That means that it's a weird relationship she and Inu Yasha have." Sango said. "Sorta love-hate-"  
  
"SANGO!!" Kagome and Inu Yasha said at the same time.  
  
"Oh, right!" she said and held the book up to her face. "Sticks by her very clear moral standards, can be cuttingly sarcastic when hurt, and regards herself and all others as equal."  
  
"Isn't that nice!" said someone.  
  
"What time is it anyway?" Kagome asked looking at her watch. "Whoa! It's only been five minutes!"  
  
"Wow! It's felt like so much longer!" Miroku said.  
  
"Great!" Kagome said taking the book back. "We have enough time to read love signs!"  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
-But not enough time in this chapter. Sorrow. ;;;;;;;;;;;;  
  
Next time, right? Stay loyal and review and I will get the fun chappies posted. 


	6. Love Signs

O-K! Happiness for all! I have the sixth chapter up! By the way, if you haven't please read my sequel to Inu Onna: A Feudal Fairytail story, I don't know how many times I've stressed this. I have had a bought four people review it, but if yu haven't, yu don't know what yu're missing. (Pardon my German, but) that story kicks @$$! It is so much fun to write and usually if it's fun for me to write, it turns out fun for everyone else to read. So there's that and you probably want to see the next chapter so I'll shut up now. ^_^  
  
  
  
Chapter 6: Love signs  
  
  
  
Kagome turned to the pages for love signs. She blushed lightly and said, "Oh my! It looks like we have a little more then we bargained for."  
  
Inu Yasha snatched the book from her and looked at it. "SEX SIGNS??!" he looked at it like it had just shouted the F-word six times.  
  
"Are you gonna read'm Kagome?" Miroku asked with interest.  
  
"O-okay," Kagome took the book back and asked, "Whose should I read first?"  
  
Everyone pointed at someone else. Miroku pointed at Sango, Sango tried to defend herself by pointing back at him, Shippou was pointing at Kagome, and Inu Yasha pointed at Kagome.  
  
"Why do you want to hear mine?" she asked.  
  
"I have my reasons." He said with a smirk. She blushed and realized her's had the most votes. But why did Inu Yasha want to hear hers? The reason that she wasn't thinking, the real reason, well...  
  
'I just want her to be embarrassed.' Inu Yasha thought.  
  
Kagome flipped to her pages then read, "Sagittarius and love." She blushed a little deeper and read, " When in love, the typical Sagittarius enjoys love on the move and in foreign places-"  
  
"Well that's convienient." Sango said looking at Inu Yasha.  
  
Kagome read on, "Is inventive, needs good intellectual compatibility- "  
  
"Uh-oh, looks like you're out Inu Yasha." Shippou said.  
  
Inu Yasha conked the Kitsune on the head.  
  
"KAGOME!" Shippou wined and rubbed the lump on his head.  
  
He ran to Kagome and sahe said, "Okay Inu Yasha, just for that, your vote doesn't count anymore."  
  
"Like I care! I only wanted to hear yours!" he said.  
  
Everyone stared at him and he shouted, "And quit jumping to conclusions, all of you!"  
  
Kagome blushed and Miroku said, "If you are too embarrassed Lady Kagome, I could read it for you."  
  
She couldn't see the harm in it, but she just violated the smart code of Sagittarius. She was about to make a huge mistake. She handed it to him and as soon as it touched his hands, Sango could feel the hentai aurora around him grow. Sango thought with a sweatdrop, 'She has no idea what she has just do-'  
  
(Sara: OKAY! We ger the freaking picture!)  
  
(An: I'm just emphasizing the point!)  
  
Miroku took it and looked to find where Kagome's place was then he read-with FEELING! "She is totally honest with the loved one," he made a forward motion with his hips and said, "she enjoys the PYSICAL pleasures of love-!"  
  
Kagome blushed and thought that she was less embarrassed when she was reading it.  
  
Inu Yasha and Sango growled at him, "Okay! You're having a little too much fun with this!"  
  
"Please," he said, "I'm reading...is happy-when she is in love." And he smiled brightly. "and is very generous and good natured.  
  
"Feh," Inu Yasha said, and thought of the rosary spell.  
  
"Her expectations," Miroku read, "What she expects from her man, you might want to take note Inu Yasha." Inu Yasha growled and blushed. "-not to be tied down,"  
  
"I knew you liked traveling!" Inu Yasha said to her. "And you're always complaining."  
  
"Traveling is nice, but when you do it-ALL THE TIME!-It gets older then Myoga." She said.  
  
Miroku could see where these interruptions were irritating, "to feel secure when in love-"  
  
"Well he's been the best body guard I've ever had so far!" Kagome said.  
  
"-the loved one to be honest, to retain freedom of movement, never to be falsely accused of philandering-"  
  
"Bingo!" Kagome shouted.  
  
"You do philander!" Inu Yasha shouted. "Kouga, Hoho-"  
  
"His name is Hojo!" Kagome shouted, "And I-"  
  
"Hobo?" Sango asked.  
  
"Homo?" Miroku said.  
  
"Hodo?" Shippou said.  
  
"Hoyo?" Inu Yasha asked.  
  
"HOJO!!" Kagome screamed. "And what about you and Kikyo, huh?! Oh, but of course it's always third person-!"  
  
"Um, Lady Kagome?" Miroku asked.  
  
"WHAT?!" she shouted.  
  
"My I finish?" he asked. "I'd like to get to my sign soon."  
  
"Oh!" she blushed and sat down, "I am SO sorry, Miroku! And after all of that shouting at you guys to be quiet while I read."  
  
"Well, there's one left for your sign." He said. "To stimulate, amuse and to be enjoyed by the loved one."  
  
Inu Yasha and Kagome didn't dare to look at each other. Miroku breathed out through his teeth and said, "Why don't we read yours, Inu Yasha?"  
  
"I don't care." He said looking over at him out of the corner of his eye.. Kagome straightened her skirt and sat watching Miroku.  
  
'Hmm, this is unpleasant,' he thought looking over at the unhappy couple. 'I'll have to make this interesting.'  
  
"He inhaled deeply and read, "Aries and sex."  
  
"WHAT?!" everyone looked up at him and Inu Yasha with wide eyes.  
  
"I just wanted to make sure you were paying attention, that's all." He said with a smile. Inu Yasha sat blushing and grumbling something under his breath.  
  
"Expectations: expects total faithfulness from the loved one, the loer to respond as if she is the best lover ever known, to be loved exclusively, never to be criticized."  
  
"Behavior when in love: Is very romantic and believes in courtly love." Miroku read.  
  
"HIM?!" Kagome said with surprise. Inu Yasha looked upward then said, "Yes."  
  
'Oh my god!' Kagome thought, 'he's listening, AND he's revealing thoughts!' "Please continue, Miroku." She said, hoping dogboy would stay interested.  
  
"Will insist o doing the chasing and can't bear to be chased." He read. Everyone imagined Inu Yasha chasing Kagome or vise versa, Kagome smiled at the thought and blushed.  
  
"-can be extremely possessive of the lover, but can't understand if the lover is possessive."  
  
"Whoa!" Shippou said. "That book must know him!"  
  
"Places the loved one on a pedestal, will be jealous of any attention the loved one gives to another, will fight to the death for the loved one!"  
  
Kagome looked over at him and he looked away and blushed. But Shippou was right there. "He's blushing!" Shippou shouted. "He's blushing! He's blushing!"  
  
Inu Yasha grabbed Shippou and started to wring his neck, Homer Simpson style. "Sit."  
  
WHAM!  
  
Shippou jumped out of Inu Yasha's hands as the Hanyo was flung onto the ground. He kept his face in the dirt when al of a sudden he felt someone massaging his right ear. He looked up and it was Kagome. He shivered and sat up. She sat there rubbing his ears while he had a spaced out look on his face.  
  
"O-kay." Miroku said. "Well, I guess it's your turn, Sango!" he said.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Well how was that? Yes, puppy likes his ears rubbed! ^_^  
  
By the way, the REAL time that Inu Yasha comes on, it starts Saturday, August 31st, Cartoon Network or Adult Swim, 10:00 Indiana time, you might want to check a T.V. guide just in case Because my T.V. said 11:00 when it was really ten. 


	7. Love Signs continued

Hello! How R U? Did you have a good couple of weeks? I sure did! (Okay, screw the cheerful attitude and let's get to the fic.)  
  
  
  
Chapter 7: Love Signs (Continued)  
  
  
  
"Can we read my love signs?" Shippou asked.  
  
"Shippou, that would be inappropriate to read about what turns on a five year old." Miroku said.  
  
"I'm six!" he shouted.  
  
"Anyway, I was just about to read Sango's sign." He flipped through the book to Scorpio love signs. Scorpio behavior when in love: is deeply attracted to the loved one-"  
  
Sango blushed.  
  
"-Attracts the loved one like a magnet, is possessive-"  
  
"Boy, is she ever!" Kagome said.  
  
"Hides emotions in public, keeps dependence on the loved one hidden, is faithful when in love, dominates the loved one-"  
  
Sango laughed nervously.  
  
"-remains true to his or her feelings. Scorpio expectations," Miroku set down the book and started to write somethings down.  
  
"HEY!" Sango grabbed the scrolls from him and shoved the book into his hands, "Just read!"  
  
He sighed sadly and continued, "The typical Scorpio expects: absolute faithfulness and loyalty, demonstrative love, no great emphasis on romance- "  
  
He looked up at her and was about to argue when she said, "Don't worry, Houshi, you don't. Continue reading."  
  
"-and genuine tenderness." He looked up at Sagno and said, "Awwww, does the Scorpio want a backrub?"  
  
She hit him in the head with her boomerang.  
  
He shut up and decide to turn to Libra in love. "The typical Libra is casual and easygoing, enjoys romantic settings, will ignore the partners short comings in return for love, glows with love for the whole world, will do anything to avoid hurting the loved one, gives the loved one complete attention-"  
  
"Peh." Sango said.  
  
"Is something wrong?" Miroku asked.  
  
"No, no, continue." She said.  
  
"The typical Libra expects faithfulness and loyalty, to be exalted-"  
  
"So where on there does it say that Libra's are hetai and like to ask numerous women to bear their child?" Sango asked.  
  
"For your information Sango," Miroku said. "I would be a very supporting father and I would take precious care of my wife and our child." He turned the page to something different. "Hey lady Kagome? What are the compatibility charts?"  
  
"Huh?" she asked, "Oh of course! Gotta get those read!" she said. She went over and took the book back. "I really want to read these! We can find out who is good for who!"  
  
%*%*%*%*%*%%*%*%*%*%*%*%**%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%  
  
Kinda short, but at least it's out.YEAH! Compatibility charts! Hip hop horah! 


	8. Compatibility Charts

Compatibility Charts, Yeah! When this chapter is over I will have the charts at the bottem so you the reader can compare yourself if you wish. Okay, on wit da story!  
  
  
  
Chapter 8: Compatibility Charts  
  
  
  
"Who's shall I read first?" Kagome asked.  
  
"You know what? Why don't you read yours first for once?" Inu Yasha asked.  
  
"Uh," Kagome hadn't expected that but she flipped to her compatibility chart.  
  
"How are you with Inu Yasha?" Shippou asked.  
  
Kagome blushed at them, "You guys are just jumping right into the embarrassment, aren't you?!"  
  
She looked at the page, looked for Aries read across the page for the dot that was under one of three categories: harmonious, difficult, or turbulent.  
  
"Oh!" she said.  
  
"What does it say?" Sango asked.  
  
"I bet it says turbulent." Shippou said.  
  
"I agree, it probably isn't good." Miroku said.  
  
"Actually," Kagome said. "It says harmonious."  
  
O_o  
  
Kagome blushed slightly.  
  
"Does it really?" Sango asked.  
  
"Freaky!" Shippou said. O_o  
  
"I'm harmonious with everyone else except for Shippou." She said.  
  
"WHAT?" Shippou shouted.  
  
"Yeah, it says we're difficult." Kagome said.  
  
Inu Yasha snickered.  
  
Shippou's lip trembled.  
  
"Oh Shippou, I'm sure it's wrong." Kagome patted him on the head. "You gotta remember that they're only zodiac signs."  
  
He smiled at her and said, "Can you read mine!"  
  
"Well," she said. "I guess it's a little bit better then reading love signs."  
  
She flipped to Shippou's pages.  
  
"Let's see, you are harmonious with Miroku."  
  
"Yeah!" Shippou said. ^_^  
  
""You are turbulent with Sango."  
  
"NO!" Shippou shrieked. T_T  
  
"You are harmonious with Inu Yasha."  
  
"Yeah!" Shippou shouted. ^_^  
  
Kagome laughed and Miroku said, "Read mine, Lady Kagome. I am curious." He looked over at Sango with a subtle smile. She glared back suspiciously.  
  
Kagome shook her head and turned to Libra compatibility charts. "Oooooh! Harmonious with Scorpio!"  
  
Miroku smiled a large smile and Sango blushed.  
  
"Um, you're harmonious with me and difficult with Inu Yasha."  
  
"What about me?" Shippou cried.  
  
"You're harmonious with him, remember, Shippou?" Kagome said and turned to Sango's pages. "Sango's compatibility chart: harmonious with me, Miroku, Shippou, and you're difficult with Inu Yasha."  
  
Kagome closed the book. "Well, that's everyone!"  
  
"Wait! What about Inu Yasha?" Shippou asked.  
  
"Well, we already know who he's good with because we read it in everyone elses." Kagome said.  
  
"Yeah, but," Sango whispered. "Aren't you curious about Kikyo?"  
  
"I heard that!" Inu Yasha said.  
  
"I-I guess we can." Kagome said, she was afraid of looking jealous.  
  
"Does anyone know what Kikyo's sign-?"  
  
"Virgo." Inu Yasha said.  
  
They all looked at him.  
  
"How did you know that?" Kagome asked.  
  
"I don't know." Inu Yasha looked away with a couple of sweatdrops.  
  
She sighed and turned to the Aries love signs. She looked over the list and her eyes grew wide. She couldn't help but smile and look away.  
  
"What?" Inu Yasha said.  
  
Miroku took the book from her and looked at it. "Oh-ho!" he said with an amused smile. He handed the book to Inu Yasha. "Turbulant!"  
  
Inu Yasha: OO  
  
"So he's bad with Kikyo and good with Kagome?" Sango said.  
  
"That's what the book said!" Miroku said.  
  
Shippou laughed. He layed his head against Kagome and he fell asleep. She looked at him then at his watch. "It's getting late, why don't we read more tomorrow." She said. They agreed.  
  
"Yu were right, Lady Kagome," Miroku said. "That was fun!"  
  
"Glad to hear it, Miroku." Kagome said.  
  
They turned off the lights and fell asleep under the stars.  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!  
  
ThIS STORY IS NOT OVER! I REPEAT! THIS STORY IS NOT OVER! Compatibility Charts courtesy of The Little Giant Encyclopedia of the Zodiac  
  
  
  
Aries compatibility chart  
  
Aries Harmonious  
  
Taurus Harmonious  
  
Gemini Harmonious  
  
Cancer Difficult  
  
Leo Harmonious  
  
Virgo Turbulent  
  
Libra Difficult  
  
Scorpio Turbulent  
  
Sagittarius Harmonious  
  
Capricorn Difficult  
  
Aquarius Harmonious  
  
Pisces Harmonious  
  
  
  
Gemini cc  
  
Aries Harmonious  
  
Taurus Harmonious  
  
Gemini Harmonious  
  
Cancer Harmonious  
  
Leo Harmonious  
  
Virgo Difficult  
  
Libra Harmonious  
  
Scorpio Turbulent  
  
Sagittarius Difficult  
  
Capricorn Turbulent  
  
Aquarius Harmonious  
  
Pisces Difficult  
  
  
  
Libra cc  
  
Aries Difficult  
  
Taurus Turbulent  
  
Gemini Harmonious  
  
Cancer Difficult  
  
Leo Harmonious  
  
Virgo Harmonious  
  
Libra Harmonious  
  
Scorpio Harmonious  
  
Sagittarius Harmonious  
  
Capricorn Difficult  
  
Aquarius Harmonious  
  
Pisces Turbulent  
  
  
  
Scorpio cc  
  
Aries Turbulent  
  
Taurus Difficult  
  
Gemini Turbulent  
  
Cancer Harmonious  
  
Leo Difficult  
  
Virgo Harmonious  
  
Libra Harmonious  
  
Scorpio Harmonious  
  
Sagittarius Harmonious  
  
Capricorn Harmonious  
  
Aquarius Difficult  
  
Pisces Harmonious  
  
  
  
Sagittarius cc  
  
Aries Harmonious  
  
Taurus Turbulent  
  
Gemini Difficult  
  
Cancer Turbulent  
  
Leo Harmonious  
  
Virgo Difficult  
  
Libra Harmonious  
  
Scorpio Harmonious  
  
Sagittarius Harmonious  
  
Capricorn Harmonious  
  
Aquarius Harmonious  
  
Pisces Difficult 


	9. Sex Signs

Okay, this'll probably bring the rating up, but don't worry it won't be too graphic. (Maybe)  
  
  
  
Chapter 9: Sex Signs  
  
  
  
Miroku looked over at Kagome with Shippou laying on her arm. Then looked back at Sango and Inu Yasha. "She's asleep!" he whispered, though they looked like they didn't care. He snuck over to her backpack and dug out the zodiac book. He went back and sat by the fire where a frog and lizard on a stick were cooking. He flipped though the book until he came upon something much to his interest. "Oooooooh!"  
  
"What?" Sango asked.  
  
He smiled perversely. "Sex signs."  
  
"What?!" Inu Yasha looked at him disgustedly.  
  
"Leave it to him to find the dirty side of the book." Sango said.  
  
"Scorpio and sex." He read. Sango dove forward to grab the book but he would keep moving it out of her reach. "When a typical Scorpio makes love, it is an expression of all the pent up passion that is hidden inside this most magnetic of personalities. Sex is an important element of life to a Scorpio. Indeed, Scorpio is the zodiac sign that indicates the greatest interest in sexual matters."  
  
Miroku smiled at her, "Sango, I never knew!"  
  
She blushed and growled at him. She muttered a bunch of cuss words and death threats that no one heard.  
  
He read on, "As in other areas of their life, Scorpios are liable to be both inventive and single-minded-but for most Scorpios, sex is very much of an expression of love." Miroku smiled pervertedly at her. ^v^  
  
Sango bopped him in the head with her boomerang and sat six feet away from him. Miroku flipped furiously through the book and stopped at his sex signs. "Let's see, Libra and sex. When a typical Libra makes love it is not always a passionate experience, unless there are more passionate signs in the Libra's chart. Libra's may appear to be calm, confident and in control, but they are often very uncertain about their sexual identifty. They are very influenced by images of sexual attractiveness in the media., and no matter how beautiful or handsome they are, Libras can feel very sexually insecure and uncertain. This does not, however, lessen Libra's interest in sex." Miroku stared at the book for a few minutes then put the book down and turned around, "I don't like this book anymore."  
  
"Why? Is it true?" Inu Yasha asked.  
  
"SHUT UP!" Miroku gave him the death glare.  
  
Inu Yasha hid behind Sango and even she looked scared. OO ;;  
  
After a few minutes of constipated silence, Miroku turned back around and picked up the book with his usual confident smile. ^_^ "So Inu Yasha, are you interested in hearing Kagome's sex signs?"  
  
"FEH!" Inu Yahsa said loudly. "Do I look like I care?!"  
  
Miroku shrugged and read it. Ini Yasha's ears twitched. "A typical Sagittarius regards love as another adventure to be enjoyed and explored. Sagitarrians tend to take a chance on love, and they enter a relationship with the same recklessness that they display in other activities. In the relationship, she will be warm and loving and a wonderful companion. Sagittarians normally enjoy a lot of touching and cuddling-a good, warm loving hug is their form of a security blanket. Common intellectual interests are equally essential to the success of any long-term sexual relationship." Miroku looked up from the book at the lizard on a stick. He moved over to where Inu Yasha was sitting to check on it. Inu Yasha was wearing the scowl of the century. "I think it's almost done." Miroku said. He looked at Inu Yasha, "Want some?"  
  
Inu Yasha grabbed him by the collar and shouted, "HOW DARE YOU ACCUSE ME OF LISTENING TO KAGOME'S SEX SIGNS!!!" he turned back around with a scowl and his face as red as his kimono.  
  
Kagome yawned and when she moved her arm, she woke up Shippou. "Good morning!" she sang. The first thing she noticed was the zodiac book on the ground. "Did you guys get into my backpack?!" she asked in a violated tone.  
  
"Oh!" Miroku grabbed the book and flipped through it. "I bet Kagome want's to hear Inu Yasha's sex signs!"  
  
"Where did this come from?!" Kagome asked Sango.  
  
Miroku flipped to Inu Yasha's pages, "Aries and sex. In many ways the excitement is in the chase not the conquest. It isn't that Aries lovers aren't faithful-they are, as long as the excitement of new challenges in love are always there to stimulate them. Aries may appear to want a submissive partner in sex." They looked at Inu Yasha. He was still turned around and his ears twitched. "Routine is what brings boredom to lovemaking for Aries."  
  
"That's not really something I wanted to know about Inu Yasha." Sango said sticking a finger in her ear. "Why don't we just eat."  
  
"Maybe we can read the book later?" Kagome said.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
Not exactly the best ending for the chapter, but it'll do before the next one. ^_~ 


	10. Leo Kouga

Yup! I narrowed down Kouga in the last 30 seconds! I'm not sure I could get Sessy a personality because, let's face it, he doesn't really have a personality. -_-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
Chapter 9: Leo Kouga  
  
-  
  
The main characters were walking down a dirt path on the rise of a steep hill. It seemed like a normal day. The sun was shining-  
  
"Shippou, stop starring at the sun," Kagome said.  
  
He smiled at her with a blurred spotted vision. "KAY!"  
  
The grass was green as it should be, there was a V of geese flying overhead. Then all of a sudden a whirlwind flew in knocking Inu Yasha over.  
  
"Kagome!" Kouga stood in front of Kagome smilling.  
  
"Um, hi Kouga-kun!" Kagome said.  
  
He held her hands and said, "I decided to take a day off from the Naraku search and spend time with you!"  
  
Well, we were just doing some traveling ourselves, your welcome to join us!" Kagome said.  
  
"No he isn't!" Inu Yasha got up.  
  
"Don't hate, Dogturd!" Kouga turned to him. "Just because me and Kagome make such a perfect couple and you aren't."  
  
"Ho?" Inu Yasha smiled. "We read this zoo-dic book last night, and it said that we're a perfect couple! And the book NEVER lies!"  
  
Kagome wondered when Inu Yasha got so openly possessive. "Actually, the book isn't that-"  
  
"Yeah right! What does it say about me then?" Kouga asked.  
  
"Well," Kagome got the book out and asked, "When were you born?"  
  
"July 28th." Kouga said.  
  
Kagome flipped through the pages and said, "Ah! Kouga-kun is a Leo!"  
  
"What's a Leo?" Shippou asked.  
  
"A lion, of course!" Kagome said.  
  
"What's Dogturd?"  
  
"He's an aries-a ram." Kagome said looking at the book.  
  
Kouga smirked at Inu Yasha. The hanyo sighed and said, "Great he's a lion and I'm a ram."  
  
Kagome started to read. "Leo, the fifth sign of the zodiac is concerned with pleasures, fun, playfulness, entertainment, creativity, recognition, compliments, romance, love affairs, sex-"  
  
Inu Yasha was giving Kouga a powerful death glare. Kouga smiled confidently back as if saying, 'I know, you wish you were me!'  
  
"-taking risks, gambling, sports, games, performances, drama, limelight, applause, hospitality, and appreciation." Kagome looked at the next page. "Do you want to hear your positive characteristics first, or your negative?"  
  
"Get the bad stuff done first." Kouga said.  
  
"Okay," Kagome looked at the page. "Stubborness or willfulness,"  
  
"But that's a good trait!" Kouga said.  
  
"Depends on how you look at it." Sango said.  
  
"Contempt or arrogance."  
  
"Well that's not me, that's Dogturd!"  
  
"Sulkiness,"  
  
"Dogturd."  
  
"Coldhearted when hurt,"  
  
"Dogturd."  
  
"Would you shut up!" Inu Yasha shouted.  
  
"Don't mind him Kagome, he's just a ram, please continue!" Kouga said.  
  
"Smugness or boasting," Kagome read.  
  
"HA!" Inu Yasha pointed at Kouga. "That IS him!"  
  
"Indifference or an uncaring attitude,"  
  
"Now you know that's not me!" Kouga said. "I care about a lot of things!"  
  
""Sure," Inu Yasha said. "So what do you do when you're out by yourself without Kagome?"  
  
"SHUT UP, DOGTURD! I THINK ABOUT HER ALL THE TIME! IT'S YOU WHO'S THE DRIFTER!" Kouga shouted.  
  
"NUH-UH!" Inu Yasha shouted.  
  
"UH HUH!" Kouga shouted back. "I saw this girl who I thought was Kagome and I went over to hold her hand. She slapped me, told me she wasn't Kagome, and said that she was YOUR soul mate!"  
  
"You tried to hold Kikyo's hand!?" Inu Yasha shouted.  
  
"I KNEW YOU KNEW HER!!" Kouga shouted.  
  
Kagome cleared her throat and glared at both of them. "I'm reading!"  
  
They sat aside glaring and signing what they really thought of each other back and forth.  
  
Kagome cleared her throat, smiled like her mother and started reading again. "Honesty and loyalty,"  
  
"You know I am!" he said smiling.  
  
"A sunny disposition, a sense of dignity, pride in the home, attractive liveliness, friendliness and kindness, generosity and hospitality, acceptance of people at face value, a mature sense of responsibility, courageous to the point of self sacrifice." (AN: Uh-oh, did I just foreshadow Rumiko's future books?)  
  
"That's very nice Kouga-kun!" ^_^  
  
"Thank you!" ^_^  
  
"The Leo look and the leo male." Kagome said. "Voice is strong, face is oval with large eyes, body is slim and athletic, is well proportioned, has sex appeal and may be a playboy when young-"  
  
Kouga had been so happy and busy listening to his body description, he almost missed that last part. "Huh, what?!"  
  
Kagome looked up at him and sweatdropped.  
  
"I'M NOT! I SWEAR!" he shouted waving his arms.  
  
Inu Yasha coughed, *Ayame!*  
  
Kouga started getting up to punch him and Inu Yasha pointed at him and shouted, "Coldhearted when hurt! You saw it with your own eyes!!"  
  
Kagome jumped up to hold him back, "Kouga-kun, please sit-"WHAM! "-down."  
  
Kouga looked at her and smiled, "I'll sit down for you Kagome!" sitting for her love, and because she sat Inu Yasha anyway.  
  
Kagome looked at the personality traits. "Likes to show off, is trusting, appears to be in control with himself, gives and expects loyalty, likes everything he does to be exciting-" Kagome looked up at him and he smiled suggestively at her. She gulped and went back to her reading. "Is generous with affection and money,"  
  
"Does Kouga even have money?" Sango asked.  
  
"Likes an elegant environment-"  
  
"Right." Inu Yasha said. "Living in caves with wolves is elegant."  
  
Kouga frowned at him, then put a finger under his eye and stuck his tongue out at him.  
  
Kagome read on, "Is popular, needs to be adored, uses charm to get what he wants."  
  
Inu Yasha glared at Kouga and he just grinned back.  
  
Kagome sighed as she knew what was coming up. "Leo and love."  
  
"Oooh!" Kouga said. He came and sat next to her linking his arm with hers. She blushed bright red.  
  
Inu Yasha growled and out of sheer jealousy, went over and linked arms with her other arm.  
  
Kagome looked from each guy and tried to read what it said, "To a Leo, love is a dramatic ordeal."  
  
"Yes, it is VERY important!" Kouga said as a matter of factly.  
  
"Male Leos seem to have no trouble attracting woman." She felt him squeezing her arm affectionately and Inu Yasha burning with rage. Oh the raging hormones! =^_^=  
  
"The typical leo is romantic and proud of it-"  
  
"Damn straight!" Kouga said. ^_^ "Unlike some dogturds who are present."  
  
Inu Yasha growled and started to vibrate. It was amazing that Inu Yasha had not yet jumped up to kill him.  
  
"Is very generous to the person who is loved, becomes more regal and noble, is attentive and loyal to the loved one, is radiant with happiness, is caring protective and supportive, will make great sacrifice for love, (AN: ^^ hehe) will fight to the death for the loved one."  
  
Kouga grined and said, "Cool, I bet that was way better then what it said about Dogturd."  
  
"You take that back you whimpy wolf!" Inu Yasha shouted again. He looked at Kagome and said, "Kagome, read what it says about me again."  
  
She looked at him then back at the book. She shook her head, "Nah."  
  
He looked infuriated but she tried to ignore him. "Leo expectations: the typical Leo expects to be adored by the loved one, to be the envy of others," she sweatdropped as Inu Yasha glared daggers over her head and Kouga grinned a lazerbeam back.  
  
"To be treated like royalty-"  
  
"Well I'm a prince," Kouga said. "but-"  
  
"-his love to be seen as very special, total commitment from the loved one, and the partner to be dependent in some way." She started to turn the page but Kouga grabbed the book from her. "Wait a minute, you missed something!"  
  
Kagome's heart jumped into her throat as she was trying to skip the-  
  
"Sex signs??" Kouga said. He was interested so he read it out loud. "When a typical leo makes love, it is regarded as a many-splendid thing. In fact leos can often forget about their partners as they wander through their personal, playful world of lovemaking."  
  
Everyone backed six feet away from Kouga but he didn't seem to notice as he continued to read, "Leos are unrestrained lovers and can make the partner feel very special. Any idea of failure is alien to both male and female leos. If sexual problems arise, a typical Leo is mortified and often will not seek the help that is needed. The sexual partner is also required to be a friend. In fact, the Leo wants love, sex, and friendship from his or her spouse or lover."  
  
He sighed contentedly and Kagome grabbed the book from him before Inu Yasha got too riled and Kouga too amorous. She flipped to the compatibility charts. "Let's see, with Sango, you are difficult, with Miroku, you are friends, with Shippou you are friends, with me-" he looked over her shoulder and smiled.  
  
"We're a perfect couple!" Kouga smiled.  
  
"What!??!" Inu Yasha shouted and looked too. "No way!"  
  
Kagome looked at the book and said, "Well that's weird."  
  
"What?" Kouga asked.  
  
"It says that you and Inu Yasha are supposed to be good friends." She said.  
  
Both Kouga and Inu Yasha shuddered in horror.  
  
"No, no and No way!" Inu Yasha said.  
  
"Ironic, ne?" Miroku said.  
  
Kouga stood up and held her hands. "It was lovely, Kagome, but I must be going."  
  
He ran off and Inu Yasha asked, "How can be a lion when he's such a whimpy wolf?"  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Wow. I am such a procrastinator aren't I? I haven't updated this is about half a year. 


	11. Virgo Kikyo

I would just like to appologize in advance for bashing any Virgos out there…and leos who don't like Kouga and were insulted by the last chapter….but this chapter might offend some virgos….you'll see….

Chapter 10: Virgo Kikyo

            Camp had just been set, and already Kagome was breaking out the ramen packs. But not by her own free will..;;;;;

            "Is it ready yet?" Inu Yasha asked.

            "No. I haven't even opened them yet, Inu Yasha." Kagome growled.

            "Oh…….is it ready yet?"

            "Inu Yasha!" Kagome picked up the zodiac book and tossed it.

            KA-POW!

            Right between the eyes!

            OO Kagome sweatdropped. "Whoops….mood swing…."

            Shippou clapped.

            Sango looked nervously up at the sky just as a group of soul carrying serpants flew across the clearing. "Hey, look!" Sango pointed upward at them. They gave their mournful whistling sound as they flew by. 

            Miroku picked up the zodiac book which had left a big red mark across the bridge of Inu Yasha's super sniffer. 

            Inu Yasha suddenly leapt into the trees and out of sight.

            Kagome poured the water irritatedly. "Three guesses as to where he's going."

            Then from the opposite direction that Inu Yasha had exited, Kikyo walked in.

            "Is Inu Yasha here?" she asked right away.

            "No…he-" Kagome pointed over her shoulder and sweatdropped. "-he…just ran off to look for – for you." ;;;; Maybe when she hit him with that book she damaged his sense of smell. He wouldn't be happy about that….

            Kikyo looked around at all of them before noticing Miroku looking through the sex signs of the zodiac book. "What's that?" she asked.

            "That's Kagome's zodiac book." Sango answered her…since Kagome and Shippou didn't look like they were comfortable about asking and Miroku was mesmerized by the lovely vocabulary words. - - 

            "Zodiac?" Kikyo asked. "You mean the yearly order of anim-"

            "No, actually," Kagome snatched the book from Miroku, ultimately ending his happiness and held it so that Kikyo could see the cover. "It talks a lot about the greek zodiac! It's monthly so…." She trailed off while watching Kikyo's expressionless gaze, like the dead woman was uninterested. Kikyo then sniffed like a British prep watching an all American class clown. 

            Sitting down, Kikyo replied, "Fine then. Read me this "greek zodiac" that you seem so interested in, and I'll wait till Inu Yasha comes back."

            Kagome felt her skin crawl with distaste for the indirectly rude comment but opened the book without saying a word. "When  is your birthday?"

            "September 2nd." Kikyo replied.

            Kagome flipped through the pages again in search of the sign. "Virgo the Virgin."

            There was a brief silence before Shippou said, "Well that makes sense…she's a priestess so that makes her a virgin, right?"

            Kikyo's eyes widened a centimeter and she looked off in another direction. "Right….a virgin….yeah…"

            Kagome cleared her throat nervously before reading. "The sixth sign of the zodiac is concerned with self-perfection, critical faculties, altruism, honesty, responsibility, cleanliness, hygiene, health, healing, efficiency, daily routines, reliability, strength of character, veiled sensuality, service, hard work, passivity, modesty, incisive communication, shrewd logical thought." 

            Everyone turned their attention from Kagome to Kikyo to see what she would say.

            Kikyo sat there expressionlessly. "Continue."

            "Um…personality traits." Kagome went on, "Would you like to hear positive or negative first?"

            "Just go by whatever order it's in…it doesn't matter." Kikyo said.

            Kagome couldn't stop herself from sighing loudly, but she read the positive traits. "Gentleness with the helpless-"

            "It's my job to heal those who are suffering from war." Kikyo said.

            _Oh, so even Kikyo likes to interrupt me. Kagome thought getting mad. "Sympathetic, humane and helpful, organized-"  
            Sango darted forward and snatched the book. At least she could tell how read Kagome's face was turning. Kikyo's gaze turned to her. "Do go on."_

            Sango glanced at Kagome who gave a fake smile back before giving a small nod. Sango read more of the positive traits. "Knowledgeable about good health, witty and charming, physically sensual-"

            "Maybe when I was alive…all I feel now is hatred." Kikyo said.

            _Wow. This is amazingly disturbing. Miroku thought raising an eyebrow slightly._

            "Painstaking, emotionally warm, and dedicated."

            "I don't feel pain and I don't feel warm." Kikyo said. "But I'm dedicated to everything I do."

            Kagome resisted the urge to smack her, but it was close.

            "Negative traits," Sango read nervously. She could sense the chilling atmosphere of the camp, and was hoping it would at least weaken Kagome's portion after reading the negative traits. "Scathing criticism of the lazy, cranky and irritable, dogmatic-"

            Kagome coulding resist grinning though.

            "What does dogmatic mean?" Shippou asked.

            "Well, um…." Sango sweatdropped.

            "Rigid, narrow, strict, a couple of words off the top of my head." Kagome said quickly.

            Kikyo looked unaffected. "Sorry you were interrupted by your friends. Please continue."

            "Untidy, tendency to be a hypochondriac, nervous and worried-"

            "I have nothing to be nervous or worried about." Kikyo said looking away as if this reading was tedious and completely moronic.

            "What about Inu Yasha? Don't you get nervous or worried about him?" the words jumped out of Kagome's mouth. 

            Kikyo looked at Kagome as if she didn't care at all how she felt. "Whether he lives or dies, it's a win/win situation. If he lives and helps me slay Naraku, then I will live with him till he grows old and dies. If he dies early, then this restless soul will be satisfied and I can rest in peace."

            Sango held Kagome's hands to insure her to sit down. Miroku held onto Shippou and clamped his hand over the child's mouth to keep him from shouting anything.

            After she was sure that Kagome wouldn't attack Kikyo right away, Sango let go of her and went back to the book. "Prudish, eccentric, unemotional, and overdemanding."

            Kikyo said nothing. She already knew it was true. 

            "The typical Virgo woman," Sango turned the page. "has a pointed chin and face in repose, the eyes are often soft and very beautiful, the hair may be long or short but is normally impeccably groomed, the mouth and lips are well formed, she is typically clean and very neatly dressed." 

            All of a sudden, Inu Yasha walked in, "I can't find her anywhere guys, I think-" he saw Kikyo sitting in camp and everyone looked up at him as if they were suffering from extreme discomfort. He immediately turned around and began to fast walk away.

            "Inu Yasha!" Sango called after him, frowning. "Come back, sit down, and be a man!" 

            Inu Yasha came back and sat beside Miroku just as Sango went on with the personality traits. "can analyze situations in detail, is devoted to her work, usually serving others in some way, is basically shy, has incredible strength of purpose, will pursue happiness wherever it leads."

            Kikyo glanced at Inu Yasha while fingering her long bow. 

            "Is pure of mind but not naïve…"

            Kagome's nostril's flared and she looked away knowing that one was very debatable. 

            "Thinks of herself as more orderly and efficient than other people…"

            Kikyo glanced at Kagome…in her silent way, that was suggestively comparing Kagome as an example of truth to the statement.

            "-has a delightful, straightforward personality, does not express her feelings easily-"

            _Try not at all. Kagome thought._

            "-can be soothing one moment and critical the next." Sango turned the page and her mouth straightened as she flipped the pages. Kikyo noticed.

            "What are you passing?" Kikyo asked calmly.

            "Um…n-nothing.." Sango said. She looked up and saw Kikyo staring at her as if seeing that she was hiding something and demanding her to come clean. 

            That did it for Sango. Compulsively without another thought, she tossed the book over her shoulder to get rid of her problem. Shippou ran over to get it and came running back to his place. 

            Miroku started massaging his temples. 

            "Hey! What's this picture of a heart? Is this the love signs or something?" he looked up cluelessly. Kikyo took the book out of the kitsune's hands and looked over the page. "Love signs," she repeated. 

            "Well, I'm sure no one in this group or any of the readers want to hear about love signs." Sango said waving her hand as if it were a silly idea to read the love signs.

            Kikyo raised her eyebrows to Sango before turning her gaze on the dog boy. "I'm sure Inu Yasha would like to hear." She replied coolly.

            Inu Yasha sweatdropped. He glanced from Kikyo's "You'd better say yes" expression to Kagome who looked like she was very tired from having the moral, happiness, and enthusiasm of her new book drained out of her. We all know that's the kind of effect Kikyo has on people. And Inu Yasha knew already that he was being put on the spotlight.

            He sweatdropped and looked away. Don't make eye contact if you want to stay alive. "Well…um….I dunno…" he sweatdropped nervously. From what he could figure, that was the truth.

            Kikyo took that as yes and smiled. "Fine then. I'll read it. Though I know you already know what I like."

            Inu Yasha gulped and didn't dare look up at either woman….or Sango….because he knew he was getting a death glare from her.

            Kikyo licked her lips and read, "The typical Virgo looks for quality, may look for years for the right person, once in love, loves warmly and steadily, is devoted to the loved one, will rarely give cause for any jealousy…" Kikyo smiled as if remembering an encounter with Kouga that should make Kagome look bad, but she went on reading instead, "will do anything to avoid breaking up."

            Inu Yasha was overcome with curiousity, so he briefly glanced up at Kagome nervously. She was leaning forward with her hair hiding her eyes, her lips were thin and her nostrils still flared. 

            Kikyo looked too and smiled smugly as she read the next section. "The typical Virgo expects devotion from the partner, a sense of decency, to enjoy platonic, flirtation, to be fussed over when feeling down, personal matters, to be kept private, her feelings to be handled with great care." Kikyo shook her head with an expression like she had something sweet on her tongue. Now it was time to rub salt in the wound and rub it in deep. "Virgo and sex."

            Now Sango _knew_ that no one wanted to hear that, especially not the readers. Kikyo smiled at Sango handing her the book. "Could you read this? It sounds better when listening to someone else say it." 

            Sango glared and took the book. She read with fake enthusiasm, "When a typical Virgo makes love it is a pure-minded, natural, healthy ct. Virgo only enjoys sex when it is with someone who has gained Virgo's confidence…."

            Inu Yasha glanced at Kagome again. Her bottom lip was trembling a bit but she was trying so hard to hold it back. Inu Yasha's skin pricked.

            "Virgo (male or female) tends to seduce with finesse, charm, and subtlety-"

            "_Sango_."

            Sango looked quickly up at Inu Yasha not expecting him to interrupt. "Yeah?"

            Inu Yasha looked up at her with a deep pleading fire in his eyes. "Why don't you go to the compatability charts." 

            Sango stared back for a few moments confused.

            Kikyo looked disappointed. "I want to hear the rest of this InuYasha!"

            "No, I think we should read the compatability charts," he said looking at Sango determinedly. "Why don't you go there, Sango?"

            She nodded, still not sure of what he was up to and turned to Virgo's compatability page. "With Miroku, Kikyo is harmonius; with me she is harmonius; with Shippou she is difficult; with Kagome she is difficult; and with Inu Yasha-" Sango then realized why he told her to read them. Her eyes widened and her mouth hung open a little bit. 

            "Well?" Kikyo asked. "Inu Yasha and I are-?"

            Sango smiled a little bit. Kikyo and Inu Yasha…so that's Virgo and Aries…..hmmm, wow, Kikyo!" Sango smiled at Kikyo making her think that she was very lucky. "Looks like your relationship is – oooo – turbulent." 

            Kikyo's smile faded. "Excuse me?"

            Inu Yasha closed his eyes with a serious, bracing expression on his face. 

            Sango was happy to show her the book for proof.

            Kagome looked up at Kikyo kind of surprised and confused.

            Kikyo looked it over. Out of all twelve zodiac signs, Inu Yasha was one of the two ones that she was supposed to not get along with at all. The pot of water on the hot plate started to boil and spill water over the sides.

            Kikyo gave the book back to Sango whom gave it to Kagome. "Well," Kikyo said standing up again. "I guess we found a very big reason to call this Greek zodiac fake." 

            "Bye Kikyo!" ^_^ Sango waved at her pleasantly.

            "I'll see you later Inu Yasha, I think I'd rather be with you alone." Kikyo said looking around at his friends.

            "Bye Kikyo!" ^_^ Sango waved at her pleasantly.

            Kikyo started walking away, "Or if you feel like getting away from your _problems_, you can always see me, Inu Yasha."

            "_Bye Kikyo!" ^_^ Sango waved harder but still pleasantly._

            Kikyo went off into the forest again. 

            Kagome watched her leave, still confused. She looked over at Inu Yasha with his eyes closed. Then he opened his eyes, smiled at her and winked.

            Kagome nodded and smiled back. 


End file.
